Life
by AllyLobster
Summary: Sequel to my story Always. Kate and Rick are in for a surprise when they get home from their honeymoon. Rated for eventual fun bedroom times. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, Krist0526, you made such a compelling argument for this, that I decided to write it. But I decided to make it a different story, because I think it will be fun to do a multi-chapter. For the rest of you, this is a sequel to Always, so you should read that before you read this.**

* * *

Kate was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in her master bathroom as she tried to figure out what was real anymore. She wanted this, of course she did, but that didn't mean she wasn't freaking out just a little.

She heard the muted sound of the front door closing, followed by Rick calling her name. After a few moments of listening to her husband trying to find her, and trying to remember how to move her legs, the bathroom door opened and Rick came inside carrying a pastil bag.

"Kate? I've been calling your name. Are you ok?" Rick asked as he set the bag down and tucked the lock of Kate's hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you get them?" She asked after she took a deep, steadying breath.

Rick smiled and reached for the bag. "I did. I uh- I kind of got a little carried away though..." He said somewhat sheepishly.

Kate smiled when she looked in the bag and saw five different tests waiting for her. "Thank you, Rick." She laughed.

Rick just smiled and leaned down to kiss her head. "I'll leave you to it?"

"Yeah. I'll come out when I'm done, and we can find out together?"

"If that's what you want." Rick answered as he turned and walked from the room with another smile.

Kate took a another deep breath before she propelled herself to her feet and grabbed the bag with the different tests and took it to the toilet.

When she had peed on as many of the sticks as she could, she set the used ones on a tissue and left the bathroom to wait in the bedroom with Rick. She found him sitting on the foot of their bed, and she went to sit beside him. Before she could sit down though, Rick pulled her into his lap.

"I love you, no matter what the tests say, you know that, right?" He whispered into her hair.

"I do. I love you too." Kate replied and pressed a gentle and sweet kiss to his lips. They passed the next 3 minutes in silence, with Rick drawing patterns on Kate's back, and Kate running one of her hands through his hair.

When the timer on her phone beeped, she stood and turned to pull him to his feet. They linked hands and walked into the bathroom together, stopping when they got to the vanity. Kate took a deep breath and stepped forward, tugging Rick's hand to get him to step with her. When they saw the tests, they both found themselves at a loss for words.

"Rick." Kate finally managed to get out.

It was a flurry of movement after that. Kate turned and threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, and Rick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"God, I love you so much." Rick murmured.

"Yeah?" Kate asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now show me how much."

* * *

**So we're starting with a short little chapter, but next chapter will have some fun for our favorite couple. **

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really happy that you guys liked the last chapter so much. I wanted to give you this chapter, but this story will likely be a more fun, family oriented story, just so you know.**

* * *

Rick carried her into their bedroom and set her on the bed. Kate was smiling up at him as her hands drifted to her shirt, which she easily pulled off. As Rick was watching her, he took of his shirt and his pants before he reached out and quickly tugged her pants down her legs, smiling when he managed to get her panties to go with them.

Rick crawled over Kate's body and kissed her deeply, groaning when she wove her fingers into his hair and tugged.

Rick broke away from her lips and kissed his way down her body, stopping when he was between her legs. He heard her breath catch and shot her a smile before he leaned down and gave her a slow lick.

Kate gasped and tugged harshly on his hair. Rick smiled as he continued licking at her slit, savoring the taste that washed over his tongue.

Kate was totally lost in sensation, until she felt him slide two of his fingers into her. Her back arched and she let out a moan that had them both thankful their loft took up most of the top floor.

As Rick continued pumping his fingers in and out of her, his tongue flicked over her clit while occasionally sucking it into his mouth and gently scraping his tongue over it.

Suddenly, Kate's orgasm washed over her and her back arched up off the bed as she let out a loud shout.

Rick worked her down before he crawled back up her body and kissed her deeply, allowing her to lick the taste of herself off his tongue. When he pulled away, they were both gasping, and Kate hurried to reach down and tug his boxers.

She threw them to the floor and wrapped her hand around his cock. She stroked him a few times before she pressed him against her entrance. Rick took over from there and gently pushed into her.

He stilled when he was fully seated in her. After a moment, he began to slowly thrust in and out until Kate reached around to dig her fingers into his ass to encourage him to go faster.

When he complied, Kate pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him. Wen she ran her tongue against his lips, he parted them to allow hers to slip inside and tangle with his own.

Rick changed his angle slightly, and Kate new she would last much longer.  
"Fuck, Rick. So close." She panted against his lips.

"Right with you, Kate. Let go." He murmured back, and a second later, Kate was flying over the edge, and Rick followed after two more thrusts.

After he was able to breathe again, Rick rolled off of her, but her stayed close enough to wrap his arm around her waist. As they both came down, Rick started tracing his finger around her stomach.

Kate turned her head and smiled at her husband. She brought her hand up to trace over his cheek.

"I'd ask if you think we made a baby, but we seem to have already done that." Kate smiled.

Rick chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "We did. We definitely did."  
Kate kissed his lips gently and rolled over so their bodies were pressed together with their faces inches apart.

"I love you, Kate." Rick murmured.

"I love you too, Rick." She replied as she wiggled around a bit so that her head was resting under his chin. She felt him reach down and tug the sheets up over their cooling skin, and she smiled to herself when she felt his arms wrap around her again. That was the last thing she noticed before she fell asleep in Rick's arms.

* * *

**There you have it, hope you liked it enough to keep reading.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how hard she tried, Kate couldn't keep still in the chair.

"Kate." Rick murmured as he laid his hand on her knee.

Kate sighed and brought her hand to rest on top of his and squeezed. "Sorry." She whispered. "I'm just nervous."

"I know. But everything is going to be fine." He said as he leaned in and kissed her head.

Kate nodded and let her head rest on his shoulder. 5 minutes later, she was called back. As Kate stood, she tugged on Rick's hand so that he followed her, not sure why he wasn't automatically following her, but in that moment, she didn't really care.

When they got to the room, Kate got situated on the table while Rick stood by her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

When the doctor came in, she introduced herself before listing off a battery of questions relating to their medical histories. After what seemed like hours of questions, the doctor set the file aside and pulled a machine closer to the bed.

"And now for the fun part." She said with a smile. "Although, I'm going to warn you now, it'll be a little awkward."

Kate nodded, but she was confused for a moment, at least, until her doctor actually started the process of showing Rick and Kate their baby, and Kate realized what she meant. She really hadn't ever expected anyone besides Rick to be any where near that area.

After Kate got over the weirdness, she was able to focus on the screen as she waited for the little blob that was her baby to appear.

"Ah, there we go." The doctor said. "Oh, that's interesting."

"What?" Kate asked, trying not to panic.

"Well, this is your baby." The doctor said as she pointed to something on the screen. "And this is your other baby." She said as she pointed to another, similar looking blob.

"Wait, other, as in two?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. I guess now is when I offer my congratulations for having twins."

Kate stared dumbstruck at the screen and just nodded. Rick was standing silently next to her with a similar expression on his face.

The doctor smiled at their expressions. "Let me get you guys a picture of the two of them, and then you're free to go."

The couple nodded, and Rick took the offered photo while Kate sat up and got ready to leave.

They left the office in silence, and it wasn't until they reached the car that it really it Kate.

"Rick." She whispered.

"Kate? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she said as a grin stretched across her face and she wrapped her arms around Rick's neck.

Rick smiled back and returned her hug. "I love you so much, Kate." He murmured into her hair.

"I love you too, Rick."

They shared a sweet kiss before Rick reached over and opened the door for Kate and watched as she climbed in before he shut it behind her and walked around to the driver's side.

They got on the road and headed toward the precinct, and Rick dropped his hand from the wheel and laced his fingers with Kate's.

"When do you want to tell people?" He asked.

"Can we wait a week or two? I mean, I'd like to wait till the end of my first rimester, but I'll probably be showing before that."

Rick smiled, "Of course, Kate."

When they got to the precinct, Rick went into the break room and got a cup of tea for Kate and a cup of coffee for himself. He made sure to take the tea bag out before he went into the bullpen so that the boys wouldn't-hopefully- notice she wasn't drinking coffee.

As the day went on, Rick and Kate realized how hard it was to keep their secret from their friends. There were multiple occasions where they'd both almost spilled the beans, and they'd had to quickly come up with something to cover it up, and they knew Ryan and Esposito were getting suspicious.

"I don't know if we're going to make it a week before we let it spill. Let alone two." Kate said as they walked into the loft.

"At this rate, we'll be lucky if we make it through tomorrow." Rick said as he went into the kitchen to figure something out for dinner.  
After Kate had put her badge and gun away and changed out of her clothes, she came padding barefoot into the kitchen in a pair of leggings and a t-shirt.

"So I guess this means we aren't showering together tonight?" Rick asked with a pretend pout as he put the pasta in the water.

"Sorry, Writer Boy, but you're on your own for a shower tonight." Kate said with a smile as she sat down and waited for dinner to be finished.

When dinner was ready, Rick set the pasta on the counter and came to sit by Kate. As they ate, they started talking about the possibilities that came with having twins.

"So, two boys, two girls, or one of each?" Kate asked. "Which do you think it is?"

"I don't know, honestly. What about you?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care." She said with a smile. "As long as they're adorable, I'll love them."

"And if they're not adorable?" Rick asked with a smile.

"Rick, they're _my_ kids. Of course they'll be adorable."

* * *

**There you go. Also, please keep in mind that I'm not a doctor, so don't start yelling at me if there are medical things I got wrong. But if it's something obvious, let me know, in a nice and civilized manner. Thank you. **

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

As Kate was pulling her pants on one morning, something caught her eye in the bathroom mirror. She paused for a moment to make sure that what she was seeing was real. But after a moment of staring at her reflection, there was no denying it.

"Rick!" She shrieked. "Rick, get in here!"

"Kate? What's wrong?" Her husband asked as he ran into the bathroom. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm fine, but look." Kate said as she turned to the side.

Rick looked her up and down for a moment before his eyes landed on her stomach. There was a bump protruding form her hips; it was small, sure, but it was there.

Rick walked over and gently laid his hand on her stomach as a smile crossed his face. He let out a soft laugh and pressed a kiss to Kate's hair. "Gorgeous." He murmured, and Kate did her best not to blush, although a faint blush crept up her neck.

"Guess we have to tell the guys." She said with a smile. "How do you want to do it? I could always walk into the bullpen and just announce it before going about my day."

Rick laughed. "I like this playful side of you, Kate. But I don't think that's the _best_ way to do it."

"Oh? And what's your idea, O Masterful One?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"We see just how good they are at detecting. See if they notice. Ryan won't say anything if he does, but Espo might."

Kate considered it for a moment before she smiled. "I like it."

She gave him a peck on his lips before she turned and left the bathroom and wandered into the closet. Rick made his way to the bed to wait for her, curious to see how easy she was going to make this for their friends.

"How's this one?" She asked as she came out of their closet in a white button down. It stretched a little over her stomach, but it could be seen as her just having eaten a big breakfast.

"It depends on what you're looking for." Rick answered. "It's a little tight, but you could have just eaten a big breakfast."

Kate nodded and turned back into the closet. When she reemerged, she was wearing a different shirt, although it was still white, and it was slightly tighter. "Better? Or do I look like a sausage?"

Rick laughed and stood up. He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "I think you're gorgeous, but it's entirely up to you."

Kate sighed. "I really hate you sometimes." She muttered as she turned and went back into the closet, coming out this time with a black button down on. "Just help me out, Rick." She pleaded.

Rick sighed and really took in the sight before him. "I think that might be your best bet. It'll make them wonder, but I don't know if they'll guess. Which I guess brings up a good question. Do we want them to guess? Or do we want to tell them?"

Kate sighed and sat down to pull her shoes on. "I don't really know. Part of me wants them to guess so I don't have to say it, but part of me doesn't want them to guess so I can make fun of them for not being good detectives." She said as she stood and walked from the bedroom.

Rick followed her into the kitchen and watched as she grabbed the mug with tea in it as she contemplated the two plates in front of her. One had eggs and bacon, and the other had a stack of pancakes with fruit.

"Can I mix these?" She asked as she gestured to the plates. "Or will that disgrace the cook?"

Rick smiled. "Feel free to mix away."

Kate nodded and grabbed another plate and set it on the counter before she put one of the pancakes and half the fruit on it, followed by all of the bacon. She combined the rest onto a single plate and held it out for Rick.

"Sorry, but I don't want eggs."

Rick shrugged and took the plate from her. "That's ok."

They ate in relative silence, and Rick only tried to steal a piece of her bacon once, and after she stabbed him lightly with her fork, he didn't try it again. "Don't even think about it, Writer Boy." She said with her mouth full of pancakes.

Rick laughed but made a show of backing off of her bacon. They finished eating and set the dishes in the dishwasher on their way out the door.

"You ready to do this?" Rick asked as they entered the elevator.

Kate shrugged. "I guess. Ideally, I'd like to wait a little longer, but if I'm already starting to show, it's not going to take long before they figure it out. I'm still surprised we made it two weeks without telling them."

"You and me both." Rick said as they stepped off the elevator and into the parking garage. As they pulled out onto the busy street, Rick laced his fingers with Kate's.

They arrived at the precinct garage a few minutes later, a byproduct of heading out before rush hour really got going, and knowing several short cuts to speed up the commute. In the elevator ride up to Homicide, Rick could tell that Kate was antsy.

"Relax, Kate. You're not confessing to a murder. And if you keep acting like this, they'll know something's going on." Rick murmured as he placed a calming hand on her lower back.

Kate sighed and tried to relax. "I know, I know." She mumbled. When the doors opened, she took another breath and stepped out with Rick right behind her.

The bullpen was fairly quiet, and although they couldn't see Ryan or Esposito, the coffee cups on their desks said that they were already in the building somewhere. Kate made her way to her desk and sat down and turned her computer on. Rick dropped his briefcase by his chair and made his way to the break room to get coffee for him and tea for Kate.

Kate was buried in one of the cases they were working on when she heard Ryan and Esposito come up behind her.

"Hey, Beckett." Esposito called.

"Hey, guys." Kate said after she closed the file.

"Where's Castle?" Ryan asked.

"What about me?" Rick asked as he walked back into the bullpen with two mugs in his hands.

"He's right there." Kate said as she nodded to him and took the offered mug.

Ryan rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Instead, he brought her up to speed on what he and Esposito had learned about their vic.

"She was in deep with some not-so-great guys." Ryan said. "Her account shows monthly money transfers to a local loan shark. And then there's this." Ryan said as he handed her a photo.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"It's an email she got. From one of the not-so-nice guys." Esposito said.

Kate nodded and stood up and walked to the murder board to pin it up. Rick watched both of the guys as Kate started moving, looking to see if they noticed anything. He thought he saw something in Esposito's eyes, but a second later it was gone, so he wasn't sure.

"We have a name for this guy?" Kate asked.

"We're working on it." Ryan said from his computer. "Techs are tracing the email address."

Kate nodded. "Keep looking into it. Castle and I are going to see if Lanie has anything new."

The boys nodded and Rick followed Kate to the elevator.

"Did they do anything when I stood up?" Kate asked once the doors were closed.

"Ryan didn't. Espo might have noticed, but I couldn't really tell."

Kate nodded. "Let's see if Lanie's any better. I've decided that if they don't guess it by the end of the day, I'm going to say it as we're walking out."

Rick laughed. "Is someone getting impatient?" He teased.

"A little. It's just, we've known for two weeks, well, longer really, but we've known they were twins for two weeks. I want our friends to know too."

Rick smiled. "I'm just glad we already told out families."

Kate just smiled in return and stepped off the elevator and into the morgue. She walked through the double doors and called out to her friends.

"Hey, Lanie. You got anything?"

"Girl, what have I told you about-" Lanie called back as she walked out of her office. She stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared at Kate for a moment before she let out a squeal and hurried over to give her friend a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, honey!" She exclaimed. "How far along are you?"

"Seriously? You've seen her for like 5 seconds!" Rick cried. "How do you know already?"

"I'm a doctor." Lanie said with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, she's not really hiding it." She added as she gestured to the bump beneath Kate's shirt.

"I guess she's more perceptive than the boys." Kate said with a smirk.

"They don't know?" Lanie asked.

"No. We're trying to see how good they are at detecting. I figure that even if they don't say anything, they'll act differently." Kate answered. "And about 10 weeks or so." She added, in answer to Lanie's original question.

Lanie nodded. "So I'm assuming it's not jut one in there, if you're showing this much at ten weeks?"

Kate laughed. "Nope, there's two little buggers in there." She said fondly as she brushed a hand across her abdomen.

Lanie smiled and gave her another hug. "Well I''m happy for you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. We were actually hoping you had some new info." Kate said as she steered the conversation back to the case.

"Nothing much." Lanie answered and went on to explain all the medical things she thought were relevant, while Rick spaced out. He'd always found medical talk boring.

"Hello? Castle." Lanie said. "You still awake?"

"Oh, sorry." Rick said as he snapped out of his trance.

Lanie shook her head. "Whatever. I told Kate everything you need to know. She can fill you in later."

Rick nodded and followed Kate from the morgue. "Bye, Lanie." He called over his shoulder.

"Bye. And congrats."

* * *

After they'd arrived back in the homicide division, they'd gotten back to work to try and figure out how a college girl had ended up dead. Ryan had managed to get an ID for the email, but it turned out to be a dead-end when the man turned out to be dead.

By the end of the day, they were no closer to figuring out what happened, and Kate was ready to go home. She was tired and hungry, and a little annoyed that Ryan and Esposito didn't seem to notice her baby bump.

"You ready to go?" Rick murmured when he caught her rereading the same page for the 10th time. Kate glanced at her clock, and sighed when she saw that it was 7 pm.

"Yeah." She decided as she closed the file and went about shutting down her computer.

"You gonna tell them? Or give them one more day?" Rick asked.

"Tell who what?" Ryan asked.

Kate and Rick shared a look, and a smile crossed Kate's face. She stood up and allowed Rick to help her into her jacket before she grabbed her bag.

"Oh, nothing really. Just trying to decide if I'd give you guys another day to guess, or if I should just tell you that I'm pregnant." She said with a shrug as she turned and walked toward the elevator with her husband.

"Wait, what?" Esposito asked from behind them.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

Kate laughed. "You guys are adorable. I've been trying all day to get you guys to notice. It's kind of pathetic that you couldn't figure it out before Lanie. Are you sure you should be detectives?"

"You're serious?" Ryan asked.

"I am." Kate said.

"You're gonna have a baby?" Esposito asked, still trying to wrap his head around the new information.

"Two, actually." Rick said, just as the doors dinged open. He and Kate hurried inside and pressed the button for the parking garage. As the doors closed, they saw the detectives standing with matching expressions of shock on their faces.

As soon as the doors closed, Kate and Rick started laughing.

"That was great!" Kate said as she bent forward.

"I just wish I'd gotten a picture of their faces." Rick laughed.

"I've got it covered." Kate said as she lifted her phone. "I knew it would be good, so I kept my camera ready."

Rick smiled and looked over her shoulder to see the picture. It was the perfect shot of their faces, and Rick pulled Kate's phone from her hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she looked over.

"Sending it to them." Rick answered as they stepped off the elevator. He hit the send button and smiled widely. "I just can't wait to see their responses."

Kate laughed as she climbed into the car. When Rick started driving home, her phone beeped, and Kate opened the message from Esposito and laughed.

"What did they say?"

"Espo says to delete it. Or else."

Rick laughed. "It's not my fault they couldn't guess."

"Ryan's just happy for us." Kate added when the other detective answered.

Rick nodded and smiled at his wife. "That was fun." He decided.

Kate laughed. "It really was, wasn't it?"

* * *

**There you go! I hope you guys liked this.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kate." Rick murmured. "Kate, wake up."

Kate's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw her husband standing in their doorway with a smile on his face and a tray of food in his hands. But her joy at seeing him was short lived, because as he stepped into the bedroom, a nauseating smell came hurtling at her.

"What the hell is that?" Kate asked as she covered her nose.

"Pancakes." Rick said with hurt in his voice.

Kate was about to ask him to get rid of the food when a wave of nausea hit her in the face. She bolted up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time to empty her stomach, and she crouched on the floor as she continued heaving.

She heard Rick come in behind her, and a moment later, he was crouching behind her and pulling her hair out of her face. "So, no pancakes then?" He murmured.

"No pancakes." Kate confirmed as she let herself lean back into his arms. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Rick said as he rubbed her back. "Do you want some toast instead?"

"Do I have to eat?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Kate. You have to eat. They need you to eat." Rick said as he traced a hand over her stomach.

Kate sighed. "Fine, I'll eat some toast." She said.

Rick nodded and stood up. He turned back to face her and held his hands out to her. "Come on."

Kate shook her head. "Nu-uh." She said.

"Kate, you can't stay in here all day."

"I won't. Just until you get that crap out of our bedroom."

"Kate, you'll be fine. I don't want to leave you alone when you've been sick."

Kate shook her head. "I don't want to smell it. Please Rick, it'll make me sick again."

Rick looked her over once before he nodded. "Fine."

While he went to rid their bedroom of the pancakes he'd made, Kate managed to get to her feet and walk to the sink so she could brush her teeth. When she was done, she lifted her pajama shirt and traced over the slight swell with her finger tips.

Rick came back into the bathroom while she was looking at her bump, and he kissed her head before leading her from the room. "Thank you." Kate murmured. "For getting rid of the food."

"Don't worry about it, Kate. I don't want to make you sick."

Kate nodded and sat down on a stool and took a tentative bite of toast. It went down easily, so she took another and washed it down with some apple juice.

"Do you want to talk to your doctor about meds for the morning sickness?" Rick asked as he ate a bowl of cereal.

"Rick, it's normal." Kate said as she looked at him over her toast. "I'm supposed to be getting sick."

"I don't think you're _supposed_ to be." Rick said.

"Just drop it, Castle." Kate said harshly, annoyed with his insistence.

"Right, sorry." Rick said, and Kate watched as he closed himself off from her. She knew she'd been out of line, but he could be really annoying. Sighing, Kate slid from the stool and walked toward their bedroom to get ready for work. "I'm gonna get dressed, ok?" She called over her shoulder. "Do you want to shower now?"

"Nah, I can do that later." Rick said as he put their dishes away.

"What?"

"I figured I'd stay here today, try and get some writing down." Rick said with a shrug without meeting Kate's eyes.

Kate watched as he silently walked passed her and into his study where he sat down and fired up his computer to start writing. Kate watched him for a moment before she walked into their bedroom and into the closet.

When she was dressed and had done her makeup and made her hair cooperate, she went to watch him work for a moment. It only took a moment for her to notice that the way he was sitting was different than how he normally worked. She realized that he wasn't writing because he'd had an influx of ideas, but because he was trying to force himself to write something so he'd have something to do.

Kate sighed and walked toward him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and tried not to notice how he flinched slightly, as though she'd slapped him. Kate stepped closer and ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp slightly like she knew he liked.

"Rick." She murmured as she took another step toward him. He'd stopped working, and she took that as a small victory.

"Rick." She tried again, and she felt him lean into her touch as her fingers continued working through his hair.

"What, Kate?" He asked, unable to keep all of the hurt out of his voice.

Kate pulled his chair back from the desk and situated herself on his lap with his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry." She murmured as she continued with her fingers in his hair. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Rick sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok, Kate." He mumbled.

"No, it's not. I know you're worried about me, and I appreciate that. I really do. But my moods are going to be all over the place, so I'm gonna need you to be a little more patient with me than normal."

Rick nodded. "I know. I knew you snapped because of how I was acting, and I shouldn't have let it bother me."

"I don't want you to feel like you're not allowed to get upset, Rick." Kate said.

"I know. But still, you should be able to say what you want."

Kate chuckled. "So how about we decide that I'll try not to be so mean, and you'll try not to be offended so easily?" she suggested.

Rick smiled. "Sounds good. Let me up so I can get dressed and then we'll leave, ok?"

Kate nodded and slid off her lap. She watched as he leaned over his desk and deleted all that he'd written. "Why'd you do that?" She asked as she pointed to computer.

"It was all going to be crap anyway." Rick shrugged.

Kate nodded and watched as he went into the bedroom to get dressed while she went into the family room to put her shoes on. When he emerged, Kate was sitting on the couch reading one of the baby books Martha had given her.

"Learning anything interesting?" Rick asked.

Kate laughed. "Freaky is more like it. The more I read, the more I want these two to stay in here forever."

Rick nodded. "I know. But think of all the fun we'll be able to have with them once they get here."

Kate smiled at his enthusiasm and let him pull her into his arms. "Hey, Kate?" He murmured after a while.

"Yeah?"

"You know that agreement we made a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah."

"Can I make a change?"

"Already?"

"It's small." Rick said, as if that would make any difference. But Kate already knew she'd give him anything he asked for.

"What is is?" She finally asked.

"Let me take care of you?" Rick asked sweetly.

Kate pulled back slightly and saw his blue eyes shining and a soft smile on his lips. She leaned in and kissed him gently and relished the feel of his soft lips against her own. "Ok." She murmured. "But if you go crazy I'm revoking your privilege."

Rick nodded and kissed her again before turning and heading to the front door where he pulled on his jacket and helped Kate into hers before ushering her out the door. After all, there were murders to be solved.

* * *

**There you go! I know these chapters are kind of short, but I've found that I'm more likely to update if I do a bunch of short chapters, rather than a few long ones, if that makes any sense. **

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry! I started a new story (If you haven't read it already, go check it out!) I've had this planned for a while, but I never got around to writing it. So I hope you aren't too mad at me.**

* * *

Kate sighed in frustration as she threw another one of her shirts to the floor of their closet. She'd gone through every single shirt she owned, and not a single one fit right. Sighing, she went over to Rick's side of the closet and grabbed one of his white button-downs and pulled it on. She managed to get it buttoned, but it was still a little tight.

"Are you sure you're ok to do this?" Rick asked as she walked back into their bathroom where he was shaving.

Kate sighed as she grabbed her brush and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Rick, I'm pregnant. Not dying." She answered.

"I know. But should you really be on your feet all day?" He asked.

"If I get tired, I'll sit down, ok? But I had to steal one of your shirts this morning because none of mine fit. So unless you want to suddenly be without clothes, back off."

Rick smirked at her slightly. "I wouldn't mind if _you_ went without clothes." He growled as he leaned in and kissed her soundly.

Kate broke away with a smile. "I know. But I can't show up to work wearing just my underwear." She reasoned.

"It would make the precinct more interesting." Rick said, but Kate knew he was out of arguments.

Instead of replying, she rolled her eyes and left the bathroom and the bedroom and walked into the kitchen where she started the water for her tea and grabbed a box of cereal. She was in the middle of adding milk to her bowl when she heard the door being unlocked, and moments later, Alexis walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Kate!" She said with a smile. "You almost ready to go?"

Kate smiled in return. "Yeah, just give me a chance to finish eating and we'll head out."

Alexis nodded and went to find her father. When they came into the kitchen, Kate had finished cleaning up and was grabbing her purse. "Come on, Lex. Let's go shopping."

Rick smiled at his girls and gave them each a kiss before he watched them walk out.

* * *

"So where do you want to start?" Alexis asked as they turned onto the busy sidewalk.

"There's a boutique a couple blocks away. We should be able to find something there." Kate said.

Alexis nodded and the two started walking.

"Do we really need to do this now? I'm not complaining about spending time with you, but how will you know what to get? I mean I can barely tell." Alexis said after a moment.

Kate laughed. "Alexis, honey, I'm wearing your dad's shirt."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So yes, we need to do this, because otherwise, I'm all out of clothes."

Alexis laughed and held open the door for Kate. When they entered, they were greeted by the store owner who told them to ask if they needed anything.

"What about this?" Alexis asked as she held out a flowered dress. Kate took one look at it and cringed.

"I think we need some ground rules." Kate said. "First, I'm pregnant. That doesn't mean I want to walk around wearing something that looks like a night shirt. Second, and perhaps most importantly, I do not want to look like a flower field."

Alexis looked at the dress again and laughed. "Yeah, I didn't really think about that. Sorry."

Kate smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Once their rules had been established, it was much easier for them both to find clothes Kate liked. It ended up taking her nearly an hour to try everything on, but about 15 minutes of that was Alexis trying to help her out of two of the outfits once they'd gotten stuck.

In the end, Kate ended up with a decent sized pile of clothes which totaled close to $200. The owner told them that she would have the bags delivered to the loft, since Alexis and Kate were still planning to shop some more.

"I still can't get used to spending so much money on clothes." Kate said as they left the store. "Especially when I won't really be wearing them very often. Doesn't it ever bother you?" She asked Alexis.

"Honestly? I never really thought about it. It always made sense to me, because that's how I've always lived. I mean, just look at my family."

Kate laughed. "I guess that makes sense."

As they walked to the next store, Alexis told Kate all about college and how excited she was to start grad school after she graduated. She was in the middle of telling Kate a particularly funny story when Alexis stopped and dragged Kate into a store.

"Alexis! What are you doing?" She asked as she stumbled through the door.

"I've walked by here a few times, and they have the cutest baby clothes!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Alexis, I don't even know what I'm having yet."

"You can get a couple gender neutral things. Come on, Kate. At least look around." Alexis implored, and after a set of spectacularly good puppy dog eyes, Kate caved and followed her step-daughter through the isles.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't this just so cute?" Alexis cried as she shoved an article of clothing in Kate's face. Kate took it, and after she figured out what it was, she smiled.

It was clearly a set of pajamas, and the fabric was a furry brown thing. It had a hood attached, and on the hood were a set of bear ears.

"It is cute." Kate said. "Are there any others?"

Alexis took her to the rack where she'd found them, and together they picked out a lion, tiger, and zebra suit to go along with the bear.

"What about getting one thing each for a boy and girl. Then if you find out you're having two of something, you can return the other."

Kate thought about it for a moment, but she caved once she remembered the little pink onesie with the attached tutu she'd seen earlier. While she went to get it, Alexis went to the boys' section to pick out an outfit, and when they met up again, Kate smiled at the tiny jeans and the jungle onesie Alexis had picked.

"Alright, do we have enough for now?" Kate asked.

Alexis looked over the selection and nodded. "For now. But after you find out the gender, we're coming back."

Kate nodded and made her way to the front to pay, internally sighing when the cost was substantially lower than that of her own clothes.

"How about we stop for lunch before heading home?" Kate asked. "I could really use a nap."

Alexis nodded, and they made their way to a cafe not far from the loft, and it was an easy decision to get the food to go, and they even got Rick his favorite sandwich since they were on their way home.

When they arrived, Rick walked out of his study and gave them each a kiss.

"I thought you were coming home sooner, but it was just a delivery. You got a lot of clothes."

Kate laughed. "I can't wear the same thing every day, Rick." She teased him.

"True. So what's in that bag?" He asked.

"Well, this one has food. That one has some baby clothes Alexis convinced me to pick. But you're not allowed to look at them until I've eaten and had a nap."

Rick smiled and took the food from Kate to set it out at the places Alexis had set. Kate watched for a moment before she went and dropped the bag off in the closet, where Rick wouldn't be able to find it and peek. Then she changed into leggings and a t-shirt, sighing when she took her bra off. Some things just weren't worth the trouble of keeping up with social convention.

After they ate, Alexis excused herself to go home and study for a test she had that week, and Kate left Rick to deal with the dishes as she walked into their bedroom and laid down. She closed her eyes and a moment later, she heard her husband shuffle into the room. She heard him pause before he tried to quietly sneak over to the closet where he knew she had hidden the baby clothes.

"Don't even think about it, Rick." She said with her eyes closed and her back to him.

She heard the sigh he let out, and a moment later the bed dipped behind her as she felt him climb into the bed and pull her into his arms. She was asleep in minutes.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, and that it made up for the break.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

As Kate's eyes fluttered open, she felt Rick's fingers running up and down her spine. She shifted slightly and buried her face deeper into the crook of his shoulder. Or, she would have, if it was possible.

"Wa time s'it?" She mumbled into his skin.

"About 4:30." Rick murmured back as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Kate closed her eyes and did her best to fall asleep again. She was comfortable, why should she do anything else?

"Kate." Rick murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you gonna show me what you bought?" Rick asked, his eagerness coloring his tone.

"Later. 'M sleepy."

"Kate, you need to wake up, or you won't sleep tonight, and you'll end up falling asleep at work tomorrow."

Kate groaned and rolled over, having decided that she wasn't getting back to sleep in the position. Of course, in her sleepy mind, she hadn't accounted for the fact that Rick just able to scoot over and wrap his are around her this way to keep talking to her.

"Kate, come on. Wake up."

"Rick." She whined. "I want to sleep."

"I know. But you need to keep some semblance of your schedule."

"I also need to sleep when I can." Kate countered.

"You slept for 4 hours. That's plenty long for a nap."

"Don't want to move." She mumbled as she burrowed deeper under the covers.

Rick chuckled and moved so he was still right behind her. "Why?"

"'S cold." Kate said.

Rick laughed again. "Aren't you supposed to be hot all the time?"

"I'm always hot, Ricky." She teased, her voice still thick with sleep.

"I walked into that one." Rick mumbled to himself.

"Rick." Kate said.

"Yes?"

"Shhh."

"If I stop talking will you promise not to fall asleep again?" He asked.

"Yes." She whined. "Now shhh. Too much conversation."

Rick laughed again and kissed the back of her neck. They fell into silence for a while, but Rick knew she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep until later now.

After about and hour laying together, Kate rolled over to face him again. Rick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body as he kissed her forehead.

"We won't be able to do this much longer." Kate murmured as she stroked the back of her fingers over his jawline.

"What? Why?"

Kate laughed softly. "If my stomach keeps growing at this rate, I'll be too big for this to be any kind of comfortable by the end of the month."

Rick smiled and kissed her lips softly. "We'll manage." He murmured.

Kate was about to reply, when her stomach grumbled; she and Rick laughed together, and he climbed out of the bed and held his arms out for her. "Come on, dinnertime."

Kate sighed, but allowed him to help her from the bed. They walked into the kitchen together and Kate sat down at the counter while Rick pulled out their leftovers from the night before. When they were heated, Rick set the food down in front of her, and they ate in relative silence.

As Kate began loading up the dishwasher, Rick wandered into their bedroom, and he came back with the bag from the baby store.

"Seriously, Rick?" She asked as she walked into the living room and saw him sitting with the bag on the coffee table.

"You promised, Kate." Rick said as he looked up at her.

Kate rolled her eyes, but she lowered herself to the couch beside him and pulled the bag toward her. One by one she pulled the outfits out and showed her husband. As she'd expected, he was in love with the animal suits.

"Are you trying to tell me something with these?" He asked as he held up the boy and girl outfits she'd picked.

"Come on, Rick. You know we won't know genders for a while now." Kate said. "Alexis said it would be a good idea to get a boy outfit and a girl outfit, and then if we end up with two boys or two girls, we can take the other outfit back and get the right one."

Rick nodded, and then something changed in his eyes suddenly. He looked hopeful, but he also looked like he was afraid to say what he was thinking.

"What is it, Rick?" Kate asked. "You know you can say anything to me."

Rick took a deep breath and nodded. "There's another option." He said softly. "Instead of taking the outfit back."

"Oh?" Kate asked, even though she was almost completely positive she knew what he was trying to say.

"We could keep it."

"Why?" Kate asked, suddenly feeling playful. She wanted to make him say it.

Rick looked at her for a moment, and he knew she was messing with him. But he decided to give her what she wanted.

"Well, we could try again." He said. "Have another baby."

Kate smiled softly. "I haven't even had these two and you want more?" She asked.

Rick smiled shyly, like he was afraid he would get in trouble for what he was about to say. "I uh- I like you like this." He murmured. He reached out and cupped her cheek, and relaxed a little when Kate leaned into the touch. "You're softer. More cuddly." He said with a smile.

Kate smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. "Take me to bed, Rick." She murmured against his lips.

She felt him smile against her skin before he pulled away and pulled her to her feet. They linked hands, and Rick led her into the bedroom.

* * *

**Alright, there you go. Do you guys want me to write what they get up to in the bedroom, or do you want me to move on to the next bit?**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long! A lot of you guys wanted to see what I had in mind for their bedroom activities, so here it is. After this, we'll get back to them living their lives. With occasional breaks for smut.**

* * *

Rick dropped her hand when they got to the bedroom and used his suddenly free hand to wrap around Kate's waist while his other hand tangled in her hair and pulled her closer so he could kiss her again. Kate's hands immediately buried themselves in Rick's hair, and she used her nails to scrape along his scalp.

When they broke apart, Rick's mouth traveled down Kate's neck while his fingers came to her shirt and began tugging it up. Kate lifted her arms and allowed Rick to pull the shirt off and he tossed it in the proximity of their hamper, although whether it landed in the hamper or beside it, neither really cared about.

When her shirt was off, Kate's fingers began tripping along the buttons on Rick's shirt, and after a growl of frustration when her hands were too shaky to undo them properly, she grabbed his shirt and tugged, smiling when she heard the unmistakeable sound of buttons falling to the ground.

"I liked that shirt." Rick murmured against her collarbone.

Kate pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Are you complaining about your wife wanting to get you naked?"

Rick hurried to shake his head. "Of course not. That would make me stupid, and I'm not stupid."

"Rick. Shut up." Kate mumbled as she attached her lips to his throat and lightly sucked his adam's apple.

Rick nodded and pressed his lips to hers in a soft and slow kiss. When Kate's tongue swiped across his lips, Rick opened his mouth and allowed her tongue entrance to taste him before she stroked her tongue over his. Their tongues tangled together as they ran their hands over each other's bodies.

Gasping, Kate pulled away and began unbuckling Rick's belt with much more capable fingers than she'd had moments ago. Rick took the opportunity to slide his fingers into Kate's pants and tug them down along with her panties. He stooped and kissed down her legs as she lifted first one foot and then the other, before Rick tossed the rest of her clothes away. He began kissing his way up her body, and when he paused to lick behind one of her knees, Kate gasped and shot a hand out to steady herself as her legs threatened to give way.

Rick gripped her hips tightly to hold her up as he continued to sprinkle kisses along her legs. When he got to the top of her thigh, Kate thought he was finally going to put his mouth where she needed it, but he skipped her mound in favor of softly kissing all over her stomach. Kate ran the fingers of one hand through his hair as she smiled down at him.

When he was done, Rick stood and kissed Kate's temple softly. "Lay down." He murmured before giving her a light push toward the bed. While Kate complied, Rick finished undoing his pants and let them fall around his ankles. He kicked them off and stepped out of his boxers as he moved closer to the bed.

Kate made grabby hands at him until she was able to tug him closer to her. Rick started to fall forward, but he managed to catch himself before he squished her and the babies, and Kate immediately began laughing at the look on his face. When he pretended to pout, Kate leaned up and kissed him harshly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are we ok to do it like this?" Rick asked after some quality time kissing.

Kate nodded. "Should be. I'm not big enough for them to get in the way yet. But I'll let you know."

Rick nodded and slowly slid himself inside. Kate cursed when she felt him stretching her, and she threw her head back. Rick gave her a moment to adjust before he began thrusting, but he wasn't able to get as deep as he normally could.

After a brief pause that had Kate threatening to cut off his balls if he didn't start moving again, Rick figured out a plan. He pushed himself up on his knees and unhooked Kate's legs from around his waist. He shifted his grip on her legs so that they were draped over his forearms, and when he thrust forward again, Rick was able to fully seat himself inside Kate.

"Fuck!" Kate cried when she felt the change.

Rick chuckled but managed to prevent himself from saying the cheeky comment that had popped into his mind. When Rick was able to feel Kate tightening around him, he was about to let go of one of her legs so he could rub circles on her clit, but Kate's hand beat him to it.

"God, that's hot." Rick said as he watched his wife climb closer to the edge. With one last thrust, Kate went flying off the edge, and Rick on;y managed a few more thrusts of his own before Kate's walls pulled his orgasm from him.

When they were both spent, Rick moved up the bed slightly so that he was lying next to Kate, who reached out and grabbed his hand in her own.

"Guess the little buggers are going to put a damper in our plans sooner than we thought." Kate said breathily.

Rick chuckled. "They are my kids, after all. But don't worry; this just means we get to be inventive."

"No." Kate said.

"What? Why?" Rick asked as he turned to pout at his wife.

"That's ridiculously cute." Kate said as she watched him pout. "But every time we get 'inventive', someone gets hurt."

"We can do safe inventive."

"Maybe." Kate said as she released his hand to pat his arm clumsily. "But I'm done for now. Maybe later."

Rick chuckled, and when he rolled over to kiss his wife, he discovered that she was already asleep. So he gently kissed her head and rolled so he was right behind her. ONce he had his hand on her stomach, Rick too fell asleep.

* * *

**There you go. I hope this makes up for the absence. **

**A little side note, I'm not sure where I'm taking this, at least not really. I've got things planned out way down the line, but I can't just skip to when she has the babies. So if there's anything you'd like to see in this story, please let me know, and I'll be more than happy to write it. But because of my lack of muse, updates for this will be kind of slow, at least until I hit a point where I have stuff ready to go. Fair warning.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
